Shao Kahn
|-|MK11= |-|MK9= Summary Shao Kahn is the overall primary antagonist of the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He is notably a tall and brutish Outworlder with strength comparable to that of Gods, if not even greater. It was through poisoning and overthrowing the Dragon King Onaga that Shao Kahn was allowed to become the all-powerful Emperor of Outworld. Once he was in power, Shao Kahn conquered the entirety of Outworld until it was under his full control. This left Shao Kahn with vast legions at his disposal, in addition to some of the greatest warriors Outworld had to offer. Warriors such as Baraka, Goro, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi were all promoted within Shao Kahn's ranks. This gave Kahn the realization that he could gain even more power through the conquering and mergings of realms (with his own) through Mortal Kombat. Afterwards, across many years, he then began his streak of defeating and conquering a multitude of realms. The realm Edenia, however, was a milestone much greater, as they had rivaled Outworld for thousands of years. After a long and hard-fought war, in which Shao Kahn had killed the realm's King Jerrod and claimed his wife Sindel and daughter Kitana as his own, Kahn seized the realm and finally merged it with Outworld. After this total victory over Edenia, Shao Kahn set out to conquer an even greater realm, Earthrealm. This would lead to the events of MK2 which starts a domino effect all the way up to MK: Armageddon. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | Low 6-B | Low 6-B Name: Shao Kahn Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: Over tens of thousands of years old. Has a naturally long lifespan but can sustain himself with souls. Classification: Outworlder Warlord, Kahn of Outworld (former), Former Protector of Outworld (Onaga while posing as Damashi said he was actually a being much like Raiden) Powers and Abilities: |-|Restricted= Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Has immense physical strength allowing him to rip people in half, bury people with his strikes, break and twist necks, shatter stone, throw people over a long distance, lift his Wrath Hammer which is too heavy to be carried by two soldiers, etc.), Martial Arts (Wrestling, Tai Tzu and Lui He), Regeneration (Low-Mid over time. Healed from Liu Kang's fist going through his chest but needed Quan Chi to accelerate his recovery), Weapon Mastery (Wields swords, hammers, spears & claws), Magic (Skilled in soul and blood magicks), Energy Manipulation (Produces green energy https://youtu.be/B3NYb-pyKO0 which looks like electricity for many purposes) Energy Projection (Able to shoot searing energy beams/orbs from his eyes and hands), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his movement speed & attack speed via green energy. Can multiply his strength by consuming souls. Can increase the powers of others, multiplying it), Afterimage Creation (Able to create afterimages when doing an enhanced shoulder charge), Weapon Creation (Able to summon his spear/hammer), Aura (Can cover himself in a green energy aura), Flight (Pseudo-flight. Can apply this to his weapon), Damage Boost (Can infuse his strikes with energy for bonus damage. Humiliating his opponents gives him extra damage), Forcefield Creation & Attack Reflection (Can create full frontal energy shields that reflect projectiles), Soul Manipulation (Able to rip out souls, transfer souls and fuse souls to create beings), Existence Erasure (Took all of elder Shang Tsung's souls and caused his body to disappear. Also tore his body from existence with a blue energy beam), Absorption (Soul absorption), Memory Manipulation (Absorbs the thoughts and memories of the souls that he has consumed), Life Manipulation (Upon his rule, he converted Outworld into a barren land by sapping its energies. Can consume lifeforce by absorbing souls), Healing (Mid-Low. Revived Goro from near death with his remaining powers), Resurrection (Revived Mileena after her death by Kitana), Empowerment (Can gain strength from combat), Portal Creation (Can conjure interrealm portals), Biological Manipulation (Forged a weak & grotesque body for Shang Tsung's disembodied soul via magic), Telekinesis (Capable of moving opponents without physical contact), Mind Manipulation (Bent the souls of Edenian warriors known as Ermac to his will. Implied to have used this ability on Reptile to make him turn on Khameleon), Summoning (Able to summon a Dark Priest that enchants his weapons for increased damage), Statistics Reduction (Taunting opponents causes their damage to be reduced), Homing Attack (Can cause his hammer to follow targets), Bone Manipulation (Can summon piles of the bones and skulls of his slain enemies), Duplication (Able to create a single clone over unknown periods of time), Spatial Manipulation (Able to summon portals and manipulate the dimensional gates in-between realms), Power Bestowal (Gave Skarlet her Blood Magik abilities. Transferred Shang Tsung's powers to Sindel), Likely Blood Manipulation (Implied to have mastered Blood Magik), Acrobatics (Via enhanced condition. Can execute forward rolls despite his large physique, jump far heights and distances, etc.), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Possesses a massive soul stock), Mind Manipulation (Scaling to Ermac, who could resist mind powers due to his large soul stock), Laws of time (Scaling from Raiden, who as an immortal, "exists outside" the normal laws of time. However, what this means in the practice is unexplored) |-|Unrestricted= All previous abilities enhanced, Fire Manipulation (Covered himself in an aura of flames), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3) |-|Protector of Outworld= All previous abilities, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3) Attack Potency: City level (Fought the likes of Liu Kang, Raiden, Onaga and Kotal Kahn) | Small Country level (Multiplied his power after consuming many souls, allowing him to overpower Raiden. Fought against Raiden who was possessed by the Elder Gods, and their battle shook the Earth to the core, which requires this amount of energy) | Small Country level (Has a similar rank to the Protector of Earthrealm who is at this level of power) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Onaga) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Raiden) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Can increase his strength by consuming souls) | At least Class K, likely higher (He absorbed 60 billion souls over 10,000 years) | At least Class K, likely higher Striking Strength: City Class | Small Country Class '''| '''Small Country Class Durability: City level (Took hits from an enraged Liu Kang) | Small Country level (Laughed off an attack from full-powered Raiden) | Small Country level '(Immortality and regeneration make him difficult to kill) 'Stamina: Very high | Limitless | Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with his abilities. | Planetary (Stole the souls of every single human but the Earthrealm warriors) | Planetary Standard Equipment: The Wrath Hammer, Lance of the Great Kahn *'Optional Equipment: '''A powerful magical item capable of cloning, a sword, bladed gauntlets *'Can Create/Summon: His own weapons, forcefields, portals, skulls and bones of his slain enemies '''Intelligence: Gifted (Genius schemer. He is the ruler of Outworld) Weaknesses: Shao Kahn is dangerously overconfident (a severe case at that in-story and gameplay wise). Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Soul Manipulation:' Shao Kahn is a master of soul magic, being superior to the likes of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. He can consume souls to replenish his life force and increase his power, killing the affected in the process and causing their body to vanish. This ability is extremely potent as he was able to use it to drain the souls of an entire realm. **'Fusionism:' By fusing souls, he can create life forms that wield immense power over telekinesis due to the large amount of soul essence bound together. **'Energy Manipulation:' The energy Shao Kahn generates is likely the same kind that Shang Tsung uses: soul energy. He can use it to increase the power behind his attacks, amplify his speed, propel himself and his weapons should it be required and create energy constructs in battle. He can also fire searing energy beams and orbs from his hands and eyes. ***'Weapon Creation:' Shao Kahn can create energy spears for him to hurl at opponents and shields made of energy that can block and reflect attacks to its source. *'Empowerment:' First revealed in Mortal Kombat Armageddon, Shao Kahn gains strength through kombat itself. Those who fight against him only make him stronger and more powerful. *'Telekinesis:' With a gesture or motion of his hand, Shao Kahn can freely move his opponents with the power of telekinesis. He can push opponents away from him with a telekinetic blast and treat them like rag dolls before slamming them away using his psychic power. *'Regeneration:' While it isn't reliable in combat due to its long duration, it's still worth mentioning. Shao Kahn was able to heal a hole through his chest, but the process is extremely slow and requires outside help from a sorcerer proficient in healing magic. *'Summoning:' Shao Kahn can summon a plethora of items and beings that are very useful to him. **'Shadow Priest:' A Shadow Priest is an Outworld sorcerer clad in black robes and they're capable of magic such as resurrection, clairvoyance and weapon enchantment. **'Wrath Hammer:' The signature weapon of Outworld's mighty emperor. It is a large warhammer with a handle that is half the height of its wielder connected to a heavy metal head with a face adorned with rows of pyramid-shaped tenderizers that makes the flesh that it hits softer for gorier results. It is far larger than any maul known to man, and its mass makes it too heavy for two superhuman soldiers to lift it. Only Shao Kahn can wield this weapon like a broken twig. **'Lance of the Great Kahn:' His secondary weapon. This six foot long spear can be summoned like his primary weapon anytime he wants. He can throw this spear with enough strength to pin down opponents and break the sound barrier with it. **'Portals:' Normally used to enter realms after winning the right to invade it. He can create small, green personal portals to teleport between the realms without needing to go there manually. |-|Special Moves= *'Merciless Spear:' Summon lance and hurl it at the opponent. *'Shoulder Charger:' Ram the opponent with a shoulder charge. *'Hammer Lunge:' Leap at the opponent to strike them with a hammer. *'Explosive Ball:' Fire an explosive blast of magic. *'Uplifting Knee:' Perform a rising knee attack. *'Grab and Punch:' Throttle the opponent and punch them away. *'Emperor's Shield:' Summon a shield that reflects projectiles. *'Mystic Choke:' Pull the opponent towards you before kicking them. *'Wrath Hammer:' Throw your hammer towards the opponent. *'Upward Shoulder:' Rise upwards with a shoulder bash. *'Scum Grab:' Grab airborne opponents and slam them behind you. *'Skewered:' Stab upwards, impaling airborne opponents. *'Spear Charge:' Lunge forward with the spear. *'Annihilation:' Slam the enemy down with a heavy hammer swing. *'Ridicule:' Taunt the opponent, reducing their damage for a short time. *'Humiliate:' Laugh at the opponent, increasing your damage for a short time. *'Ground Shatter:' Smash the ground with the hammer. *'(Air) Wrath Hammer:' While airborne, throw a large hammer. *'Seeking Wrath Hammer:' Throw a hammer backwards, looping around the fightline. *'Up Wrath Hammer:' Swing a hammer upwards, it crashes down a short time later. *'Dark Priest:' Summon a Dark Priest that increases damage dealt with the hammer. *'Throw:' Shao Kahn hits the opponent's abdomen with the butt of his hammer and smashes them down before swinging the hammer that sends them flying OR Shao Kahn slams their head down with his hammer, forcing them to their knees and spins around to their back before delivering a hammer swing that flings them away. |-|Brutalities= *'The Klassic:' Shao Kahn executes a rising hammer swing, but it decapitates the opponent with their spin intact. *'Obliterated:' Shao Kahn leaps towards the opponent with his hammer before crushing them into a pile of giblets and broken bones. *'Spiraling Out:' Shao Kahn hits the opponent over the head using his hammer, forcing them to the ground. He then slams the head of the hammer on the ground, creating a shockwave that forces the opponent to stand back up and proceeds to impale them with a spear. Lastly, he spins around and strikes it using his hammer, causing it to spin which in turn twists them in half as their upper torso is sent flying up. *'Charging Through:' Shao Kahn shoulder charges through the opponent with a trail of energy behind him, vertically splitting them in half. *'Going Ham...mer:' Shao Kahn grabs the opponent by their scalp and bends them down. He strikes them over the head with a mighty blow of his hammer that forces them down on all fours. After this, he pounds their back until their limbs and heads pop off their body which has a gaping hole at the chest. *'Kahn Croquet:' Shao Kahn jabs the opponent in the stomach with the butt of his hammer and over their head with a hammer swing, bringing them down on all fours, then launches their head with a golf swing. *'Head Kabob:' Shao Kahn strikes the opponent with the butt of his hammer and backhands the opponent then stabs them in the stomach with his spear, where he stabs them three more times in the chest using his spear. After four strikes, he thrusts his spear up their groin and plants it on the floor with enough force to rip their head off which remains on top of the spear. *'brutality:' Shao Kahn swings his hammer across the opponent's face and sweeps them via low hammer swing, causing them to fall. Before they drop, he impales them on his spear and lifts them as a Dark Priest teleports behind them to rip their head off. He will then leave the corpse impaled on his spear. |-|Super Moves= *'It's Official:' Shao Kahn hammers his opponent to the ground and grabs their arm. He then stomps on their head (breaking the whole skull), lifts the opponent up by the arm, and delivers a skull-shattering headbutt. *'Fatal Blow (YOU SUCK):' Shao Kahn thrusts his spear to impale his opponent and lifts them before putting them down. Just as he puts them down, he turns back to deliver two slashes of his spear and slices them upwards. The opponent is sent flying from the sheer force as Shao Kahn leaps up to hit them with a shoulder charge and catches them by the foot before brutally slamming them down. He crashes down to impale them at the back with his spear before slamming the back of their skull with his signature Wrath Hammer. Key: Restricted | Unrestricted | Protector of Outworld Gallery |-|Gallery= File:Kahn_Classic.png|MK3 Shao Kahn. File:Kahn_versus.png|MKA Shao Kahn. mkd shao.png|Shao Kahn in MK:Deception. DwVR0BgVsAEtzxv.png|MK11 Shao Kahn render. mk11 shao kahn.jpg|Shao Kahn in Mortal Kombat 11. |-|Intros and Victory Poses= Po7ItfC - Imgur.gif|Shao Kahn returns in MK11. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord) Ainz's Profile (Unrestricted Kahn was used, both had prep, speed equalized) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Traitors Category:Final Bosses Category:Tyrants Category:Playable Characters Category:Murderers Category:Kings Category:Teachers Category:Parents Category:Psychopaths Category:Rich Characters Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Brawlers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hammer Users Category:Staff Users Category:Spear Users Category:Claw Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Magic Users Category:Psychics Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Memory Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Biology Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Life Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Space Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Fire Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Bone Users Category:Blood Users Category:Flight Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Emperors